


Advanced Shower Sex

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Commissioned, F/M, Humor, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: May (age 20) is a little tired from her continued winnings in Pokemon competitions. So she decides to get some rest and sleep in. That is until Ash Ketchum (age 20) visits and takes a shower. She could yell at him. Or she could join him. (Commissioned)





	Advanced Shower Sex

May lay on her bed beyond exhausted. She wasn’t in her pajamas nor under the covers. Her body had just plopped onto the bed and her limbs were sprawled in different directions. The woman was about one minute away from snoring like her Snorlax.

The latest Pokémon contest went off without a hitch. The crowd was loud and her performance was perfect. Each of her Pokémon followed their routine to the letter. Hours of practice before the show. Now that it was over, what was the result? Another ribbon. Yes, yet another coolness ribbon for her and her Pokémon.

May was at the top of her game. The best coordinator in Hoenn. The monarch of coolness. The queen of beauty.

She had dominated the Pokémon coordinator scene for the better half of 9 years now. May enjoyed working with her Pokémon and meeting all the new coordinators. But winning just got dull after a while. What wasn’t boring were the celebrations afterword. The music, and dancing, and confetti, and countless mentions of ‘congratulations’ from old rivals and spectators. But even then, she was still left with almost no energy by the end of the day.

Ring! Ring!

Well, she’d have to force a smile one more time for whoever was calling her.

“Mmmmnngh!” May groaned wanting to let the video message go to voice mail.

Her body rolled over and over to the edge of the bed so she could at least check to see if it could be important. Her brother Max could’ve gotten tangled up in another Ariados web. So, who was it?

‘Caller Id: Ash Ketchum.’

“Oh right. Time zones.” May said getting from her bed to her desk. She clicked ‘answer’ and was greeted by a freshly shaven, 20 year old Ash Ketchum.

“Hey May!” he said.

“Hi Ash.” May said. “You know it’s like 1 am here right?”

Ash embarrassingly chuckled, “Yeah, my flight was running late and I just now landed. I heard your show went great.”

May rested her face on her hand, “You in Unova for training again?” She smiled a little seeing how happy Ash was just talking to her. Something about how he could find joy in the littlest things made her happy. It was an infection she was okay with receiving. “I doubt Iris is gonna take it any easier on you this time.” Or she just found something to friendly tease him over. Either one was fine by Ash. He had a surprise for her anyway.

“Ha-ha. You’re hilarious.” Ash replied. “Listen, I didn’t mean to wake you. Just wanted to say I’m proud of you and I’ll see you soon.”

May yawned loudly and proceeded with, “Okay Ash. Have fun in Unova.”

Ketchum lowered his brows, “I’m not in Unova. I’m in Hoenn.” The bags under May’s half open eyes told him that she had barley caught what he had said.

“That’s what I said!” May was getting irritated at this point.

“Okay. Okay.” Ash backed off. “I’ll see you in the morning. Night honey.”

“Uggghhh, night Ashy.” May missed the end icon twice before disconnecting the call and crawling back to bed. This time, getting under the covers.

Clap! Clap!

Lights turned off and May used snore putting herself to sleep.

!The Next Morning!

A particular background noise was starting to catch the ear of a waking woman. May opened her eyes and the rest of her senses started to activate. She could smell something like soap in the distance. That distance being her 200 square foot bathroom. The light was on and the door was slightly open, letting the noise of a running shower out.  
“Ugh.” May groaned getting up and out of bed. Her hair was a mess going in different directions. Luckily, her intention was to see which one of her Pokémon was taking a bath, then use it herself when they were done.

“Wartortle.” May called. “I know you like the shower, but you better not make a mess like last time.” Her turtle really liked the renovated shower. The Semi-frameless swing door would lock in place like a normal door. There wasn’t an actual lock, but there was an easy grip knob to turn even though your hands were wet. This way, if you bumped into the glass, you wouldn’t fall out. A blue stone cutter design made up the remaining three walls. The actual shower head, wasn’t a head. It was individual holes in the ceiling that let the water rain down over whoever stepped inside and turned the mudkip designed knob.

It was a shower anyone could enjoy being in. Especially the Kanto native who used his spare key to get into the apartment.

“Ash!?” May shouted.

He was already down to his boxers waiting for the water the warm up. His expression wasn’t that of shock or even shame. He was more than comfortable being half naked in his friend’s place. Well, shower more or less.

“Morning May.” Ash greeted. “You sleep well?”

“What’re you doing in my loft!? You said you were going to Unova!” May had an incredible urge to toss a shampoo bottle at the man’s head.

“No, I said I was in Hoenn. You were so sleep deprived that you heard ‘Unova’.” Ash’s forehead was then smacked with a half full ‘head & shoulders’ bottle. Mainly because of that cheeky grin he had on his face.

“You prick!” May pouted. Ash snickered a little ignoring the minor pain. “Why’re you just now taking a shower in the afternoon then if you got here last night?”

Ash answered, “I got here about three hours ago, took a nap on the couch, and its 7 am.”

“Hph! Just hurry up so that I can…” May paused for a second seeing Ash’s physic. His abs and broad shoulders were appealing as well as his defined biceps. Ash’s baby cheeks were a little less rounded at the age of 20. He could still pass for a teenager if he tried. But that after shave made it a little hard. Speaking of hard, May’s eyes started to travel back down to his boxer shorts.

“Can what?” Ash asked noticing May’s sudden silence. “You wanna join me or something?” May didn’t say anything back. Instead, she shut the door to the bathroom and locked it.

Ash started to blush a bit.

“Uh May?”

“Hey, you’re the one who asked.” May’s next action was the removal of her top, revealing her bare breast to her now bashful surprise tenant. “You want me to join you?”  
Ash’s brain shut down as his ekans used harden.

“Yes please.”

May snickered before walking forward. Swaying her hips for her Ketchum’s amusement. He was already enticed, but she always enjoyed pushing the envelope a bit.  
“I’m a little curious.” May began. “If you’re this riled up by me being topless,” She grasped his boxers and tugged as she put one foot in the shower. “How are you gonna be able to wash my back?”

Ash’s hands fell on her waist. His fingers sunk under May’s pants to help remove them. He even pinched her bum before reaching her legs.

“You’re gonna pay for that~!”

Ash kneeled down continuing to undress her. Her long smooth legs felt like silk against his touch. He gazed up to May, seeing a content smile on her face. She stepped into the shower letting him pull the pants off her with each step. Her boyfriend was on one knee taking his boxers off, eyeing her like a hungry Pyroar. Lord knows, she wanted to get eaten out.

“Come here skitty-skitty~!” May taunted. Ash feel for it, charging in and closing the door behind him.

Passionately, Ash kissed May pinning her against the wall. Their bodies pressing against the other as the warm water came down over them. Like rocks in a river, it didn’t affect their stance. Ash’s hands ran through May’s brown hair as he took control of their kiss. May didn’t seem to mind having her back pinned to a wall and c-cup breasts pressed against Ash’s chest. She had a two handfuls of Kanto ass. Squeezing and massaging his cheeks, May giggled a little. She knew Ash loved being teased a little. The sudden sluggishness with how his tongue worked inside her mouth made it obvious. How far could she take the teasing?

May used double-slap!

The water dripping over his skin made the friendly pat sting a little more than intended.

Ash broke off, “You naughty girl.” May just licked her lips, still tasting him. “You’re gonna pay for that~!”

Ash’s eyes traveled down her body stopping at her hypnotizing breasts. His finger trailed a specific water droplet going down her body. From her chest, to her left tit, then clinging to her side as he palms her hip. Ash’s thumb stretched out, leading his hand to her most sensitive region.

“Huph!” May let out as Ash stuck two fingers in.

“Are you wet? I can’t tell?” Ash asked.

“You’re hilarious.” May grunted. Her grip switched from Ash’s ass to his hair. He yelped at the surprise force titling his head back. Ash looked down at his girlfriend and she was fired up. “Now, skip the foreplay and fuck me senseless.”

On command, Ash grasped his hard cock and placed it at her entrance. May bit her lip in anticipation. Not keeping her waiting, Ketchum pushed in with a light moan. May moaned feeling him start to tunnel inside her pussy. But hers was much louder.

“Mmmmmph! Ahhh!”

“You okay?” Ash whispered into her ear.

“Fuck me please.” May replied into his. The remaining 3 inches plunged into her with no restraint. “Fuck!”

Ash dragged outward slowly before rapidly thrusting back in. Left hand on May’s bum to help keep her in place. The other hand groping her breast for pleasure. She let out tiny gasp every time he reentered. Her back rode up and down the wall to the rhythm. A rhythm that was getting faster and harder.

“That’s it Ash! Keep it up!”

She tangled her fingers in his hair as their bodies rocked in the shower. May’s eyes went half-lidded when she felt that damn tongue of his taste her saturated neck. A smirk came across her face upon succeeding to slap Ash’s ass yet again. Was it a mistake? Well, it prompted the man topping her to bite down. Not hard enough to draw blood, but just enough to get a reaction.

“GHAAA!” May’s legs jumped up and wrapped around Ash’s waist. She wanted more, and she was gonna get it. Both hands under her, all Ash could do was keep driving May up the wall in the most sensual way we could.

Their lips locked again. They moaned into one another’s mouths. The thrust were becoming harder this time around. The water pouring over seemed to heighten their senses a bit. Mainly touch.

Ash’s wet abs grinding against hers drove May to call him out over and over.

“Ash! Ash! Ash!” she chanted.

Her nipples were as hard as the diglett currently using pound. The softness of her pear shaped boobs moving against his chest was enough to make Ash crave for her even more.  
He let one hand go and immediately felt her up, rolling her nipple with his thumb. May’s leg dropped down, but she was forced to stay on her toes. Somehow, this enticed her even more. It wasn’t that she had no control. But being placed in a position where Ash could enjoy her body as he wanted caused a tightening in her chest.  
May wasn’t talking anymore. It was hard to remember her own name. All she knew was that Ash’s mouth was suckling her tit, his palm was and his dick was reaching her cervix with every slam. He wasn’t just smashing her. He was about to make her cum.

May buried her head in Ash’s neck, “I’m close!”

“Same!” Ash started to pump faster signaling the end was near. Both adults were letting out the most lewd noises you could imagine. Ash’s animalistic and speedy grunts. May’s wanton cries. They were on the edge. And the final kiss sent them off.

May was first to orgasm. Her legs shivered under the stimulation and her back arched. She moaned into her lover’s mouth pulling him down with her to the floor. May’s continuous convulsing went on for another few seconds as she kept kissing Ash. As her orgasm died out, Ash began to use hydro pump.

“HGNN!”

He thrusted forward once more with May’s back on the floor. Ash was as deep as possible letting his cum shoot inside his girlfriend. String shot after string shot was flooding her. Not that she seemed to mind. Everything that had been built up was flowing out and into May.

Ash humped a few more times pushing the last drops out. Ash’s cock grew limp. With that, he collapsed breathing heavily. The two lay there with the shower raining down on their exhausted bodies. Neither had barely any enough energy to move. Well, May did. But there was a sexy boulder in her way.

“Hey Ash.” May exhaled.

“…”

“I swear to Rayquaza!”

“zzzzz.”

“Ah, fuck me!”

End


End file.
